


Caught in a Robbery

by Zeke Black (istia)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mag7 Bingo Challenge, Old West, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istia/pseuds/Zeke%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JD's innocence rides again. A fill for my Mag7 Bingo square "Caught in a robbery".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in a Robbery

"I swear, Buck, Ezra was stealing that good whiskey Inez hides under the bar!"

"Did you ask him?"

JD looked heavenward. "I might've, except he was red-faced, sputtering and gripping the edge of the bar, and he told me to get the fuck out. It was plain I'd caught him red-handed!"

Buck looked across the saloon at Ezra, intent on his cards and patently ignoring them, then at Chris across from Ezra, narrowed eyes glowering at the entire room over a cigarillo. Buck grinned.

"I reckon you did catch him red-handed, kid. Though maybe not stealing whiskey."

"What?"

Buck laughed.


End file.
